


Goodnight, Bunny

by orphan_account



Series: lacks consistency but uses the same characters [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorkable, Bedtime Stories, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, I enjoy the name charlotte, Long-Distance Friendship, Online Friendship, Other, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Story within a Story, cutesy names, it's a little bittersweet I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you go for the night, Jasper, will you please tell me a story?<br/>You are Ellis, and you are stalling for time.<br/>--<br/>In which you hear a bedtime story about a rabbit named Charlotte and earn a cutesy nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Ellis-bold  
> Jasper-italics

**Before you go for the night, Jasper, will you please tell me a story?**

You are Ellis and you are stalling for time. You so desperately want him to stay. You're being selfish, you know you are. He needs to sleep, you know this. But just a few more minutes won't hurt. You wait only a few seconds for the 'ping!' announcing a new message.

_what kind_

**Something cute** , you type, hoping that makes him think for a while, and he will stay longer. No luck. Ping! Almost immediately.

_alright. here we go!_

Oh, he's adorable. You pull the blankets up around you like you did when you were little. It had been quite some time since anyone had told you a story. You wait for the next line of text to appear across the screen. 

_Once Upon a Time, there was a bunny named Charlotte who lived in a hollowed out tree trunk. She was frequently visited by Harry, a woodpecker and traveling salesman. One day Harry stopped by to asked Charlotte a question._

_“Madam,” he asked her, “Why is it you live in this here tree while many other rabbits live in meadows or plains?”_

_“_ _Because this way I get to have conversations like these,” Charlotte answered, ushering him inside._

_“Oh, are there many salesbirds around these parts?” Harry asked curiously._

_“It's not only the salesbirds, but also the squirrel minstrels, the rabbit seamstresses, and the knights of master mouse.” She smiled softly. “They all tell such wonderful stories.”_

_She pulled out a chair for Harry and poured him a cup of tea._

_“Oh, I almost forgot the messenger frogs that come around on occasion. Rain or shine and all that, they always have some good tales.”_

_"I'll bet!” agreed Harry._

You haven't replied since his story began. Instead of the next line of the story, the words _you still awake, little bunny?_ appear on your screen. You blush and laugh and type back **just barely**.

_haha its working! moving on_

_“Ah, yes, I once met a tree frog, I believe his name is George, who met a very kind soul on his travels. He was delivering mail one day when a storm broke out. Knowing his duties as mail frog, he knew he had to go on. Eventually, he reached his destination. After knocking on the door to a small den, he found a mother mouse and two children curled up together. The little ones were frightened due to the storm.”_

_Harry had always enjoyed her stories. She told a different one every time, and they were always exciting. He leaned back in his chair and listened to her quiet voice._

_“Come in, come in, said the mother. No ma'am I mustn't, said the frog. Oh, I insist, she replied and ushered the frog into her home. Shortly thereafter the frog had met the children and comforted them with the mother until the storm passed.”_

_“I wish I had children,” interrupted Harry._

_“Perhaps someday you will, my old friend,” replied Charlotte gently._

_“After the storm passed, the frog returned safely home, but he felt something missing. The next day he returned to the mouse's den to deliver her letters, but never returned to his home. As it turns out, he became the father to those pups and the husband to that mouse. They live together even now.”_

_“I wish I had such stories to tell,” murmured Harry._

_"Well, maybe one day you will,” replied Charlotte, smiling._

_“But ma'am, I'm afraid a story without you would not be worth telling,” confessed Harry timidly. “Perhaps I could enter your humble home for the night?”_

_“_ _It is dark,” Charlotte responded shyly, “Please, stay as long as you like.”_

_And what do you know, the Woodpecker stopped visiting Charlotte from that day forward and started living with her. The two grew old together and wove many tales which they passed on to the mail frog's mice children. And so the cycle continued, and many more tales were spun._

_The end_

**That was adorable** , you type, yawning widely.

_you think so? i'm glad_

After a pause, _you're tired, aren't you? get some sleep, little bunny._

He's right, and he knows you too well for you to act mad, so instead you respond with **alright :(( goodnight**

_goodnight_

Had you left the room a little bit earlier, you would have missed his last message for the night.

_love you, little bunny_

But that was not how fate spun that night, so you read the message with a wide smile and teary eyes, and when you sleep, you dream of Jasper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
